1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to escape devices and more particularly pertains to an escape window frame assembly which may be adapted for facilitating emergency egress from a building by using a window frame having a concealed collapsible escape ladder which is cleared for deployment when a window mounted within the frame is pivoted outwardly for providing an escape portal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of escape devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, escape devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of emergency escape from a building are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for emergency escape from a building in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,963 to Fusco which describes a foldable extension escape ladder bookshelf/table/stool/chest of drawers and U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,491 to Gill which discloses a collapsible fire escape ladder.
The prior art also discloses an escape ladder as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,892 to Kelly and self storing fire escape ladders of U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,834 to Shafer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,366 to Loeffel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an escape window frame assembly for facilitating emergency egress from a building by using a window frame having a concealed collapsible escape ladder which is cleared for deployment when a window mounted within the frame is pivoted outwardly to provide an escape portal.
In this respect, the escape window frame assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating emergency egress from a building by using a window frame having a concealed collapsible escape ladder which is cleared for deployment when a window mounted within the frame is pivoted outwardly for providing an escape portal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new escape window frame assembly which can be used for facilitating emergency egress from a building by using a window frame having a concealed collapsible escape ladder which is cleared for deployment when a window mounted within the frame is pivoted outwardly for providing an escape portal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for emergency escape from a building. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.